


We Share Our Dreams

by 007black



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Randomness, Sleep, Sleep talking, Stupidity, iffy logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Anakin is really bad at sleeping.





	We Share Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, comment and kudos are appreciated!!! <3

Padmé had had enough of her boyfriends silliness. She knew everyone had their sleeping quirks as she herself was a snoring fiend, so she always had extra pillows and slept on her back to prevent any noise. Though fair enough aside from duck taping your mouth, you can’t prevent sleep talking.   
“Obi-Wan?”   
“Anakin.”   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”  
“Really Master?”  
“Yes, Ani I love you.”   
“Do you think we can have children?”   
“Of course, Anakin, anything is possible with our love.”   
“I want a farm with you.”   
“With our kids? What animals?”   
“The kids are our animals, and our pets and our friends and our transport.”  
“Of course, in my old age I’ve gotten stupid, I’m sorry Anakin, you deserve better.”  
“I wouldn’t want anyone but you Master.”   
It was impossible to escape. Anakin, who insisted on being in the middle had her trapped underneath him. If she tried to pry herself out from under his grasp to sleep somewhere quiet, his words got louder, his sentences made less sense than before, which was a feat, and his grip tightened. In the morning Anakin would have no memory of sleep talking, nor would Obi-Wan. When Anakin was away and it was just the red head and her, Obi-Wan wouldn’t make a peep, but when you add Anakin in always talking even asleep, Obi-Wan becomes just as bad. It’s all worth it though, she loves them, they love her, and they love each other if their midnight conversations are anything to go by.


End file.
